


Blood Droplets and Bitter Honey

by Brillaint_And_Scared



Category: Fantasy-Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fantasy, Friends to Enemies, Revenge, Short One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brillaint_And_Scared/pseuds/Brillaint_And_Scared
Summary: A fairy visits the home of a vampire who had betrayed her, vengeance in her mind and rose in her hand.
Kudos: 3





	Blood Droplets and Bitter Honey

The vampire’s sleep schedule to be frank was broken. While most vampires slept at morning and woke up at night, he slept at afternoon and woke up at sunrise. He always had to be careful when waking up, as the window behind his coffin had no curtains.

This day was no different from the rest, besides from the fact that the moment he had woken up, he couldn’t get out of the coffin. Hurriedly looking to the window, he sighs in relief. There were still what he estimated to be 20 minutes before the sun rose, 20 minutes to figure out what force was chaining him to where he had slept.

He glances around sharply, when his eyes are met with the familiar blue eyes of a young fairy. A young fairy who was standing beside the doorway of his room. The bottom of her sapphire blue wings burnt, and a long ugly scar that appeared to be from a dagger, going through from the top of her right eye to the cheek below it.

She was looking directly at him, only hate in her brilliant blue eyes.

He knew this fairy from before in his life, the two of them used to spend considerable time together back then, and they used to trust each other fully and completely. She was a good friend of hers in his younger years, and they loved each other with all their hearts.

Key word: was

“Fiora, you’ve found me.” He says

The fairy snorts, mocking, bitter, loud. Laughter that was so different from the mellow quiet giggles that he had heard often from her in the past, when they had known each other like the back of each other’s hand, when they were friends.

When the war hadn’t started yet.

“It was easy to find you, all I had to do was ask the rats that lived in the sewers. After all, they’d know how you think.”

It was jarring to him, to hear her cheery gentle voice speak such words of hostility. The voice that had once harbored words of soft sweetness for him, now only sharp bitterness. 

Red eyes wandering, he sees the white rose that lay so peacefully on his coffin, barring him from getting out of it. He remembers a time when the gesture was playful, romantic even, but now it was only filled with the intent to hurt. As evident by the ferocity in her eyes.

“As you can see, you can’t get out.” She says as soon as he spots the flower, entering the room then leaning against the wall behind her.

“No shit Sherlock” He retorts, smiling.

The fairy frowns widely, and the vampire’s heart sinks, betraying the smug smirk that was plastered on his face. Sometimes he wishes that everything could go back to the way they were before the war between fae and the undead, before he had betrayed her trust, before he had hurt her.

But it was too late now. What was done was done.

“Don’t speak to me as though I am your friend. You are dead to me, rotten scum.”

“You still haven’t forgiven me? After all these years you’re still holding on to that grudge?”

“I’ll never forgive you.” She spits out.

“It was hundreds of years ago, Fio.”

“And you’d only killed hundreds of fairies.”

“It was for a good reason-“ He protests, only to be cut off by her blind rage.

“Well! Was it worth it? _Was it?!_ Was it worth murdering my entire family? Was it worth setting my entire village on fire? Was it worth slashing me in the face? Was it?! WAS IT?” She bangs her fist on the walls of his rooms, fighting back tears of rage and sorrow.

“Fio…”

“Don’t ‘Fio’ me! After what you’ve done you shouldn’t even be allowed to live! You should be rotting in hell, you piece of shit.”

“…I’m sorry.”

It was useless, no amount of apologies would ever let her move on. Fairies despite being delicate, were also spiteful creatures. Once a fairy’s heart was broken, the only way they could move on was to watch the one who had hurt them suffer.

“No. No matter how many times you’ll say sorry, I’ll still make you pay for what you did.”

“And how exactly are you gonna do that?” He ventures to ask.

“You can’t get out of your coffin.”

He blinks in confusion. “So?”

She smirks “Look at the window”

He does so, shock washing over him like cold water when he sees the time.

While they were talking, 20 minutes had passed.

The golden rays start slowly filling the room and misery fills him as memories of the fairy showing him sunsets resurface. He had never thought something so beautiful could cause him such pain, and he thought of that for both the sun and the fairy who stood before him.

“Do you have any last words? Before you burn to a crisp?” Her voice was playful now, though insincere in its friendliness.

Hesitating, the vampire says. “I still love you.”

A malicious grin paints her face, and she slowly purrs:

“I love you too.”

The four words that he would have killed to hear, now only causing him pain.

The vampire looks to the sun, turning to dust. His last memory those of the sight of the golden sun and the sweet venom of the fairy’s hate for him.

**Author's Note:**

> : I got this idea for when I found out that flowers were actually a weakness of vampires. I watched a video about vampires and I heard that if you put a white rose on their coffin they couldn’t get out of it. So I thought “Hey, what if someone did that to trap a vampire and kill em?” 
> 
> The fairy was originally gonna be a witch, but I decided against it and went with them fairies. After all, fairies are the shit, and a war between fairies and vampires would be cool ngl, 10/10 would watch.


End file.
